Et si l'amour m'était conté
by kalhana
Summary: Et si Duo avait un secret et que ce dernier le conduise aux portes de la mort (T_T résumé trop nul ) Attention Yaoi
1. Prologue

****

Titre : Si l'amour m'était conté

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Prologue

****

Genre : Pas vraiment défini pour le moment mais promis dés que j'en sais plus je vous préviens, en tout cas le prologue est sérieux.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : AVIS DE RECHERCHE

PERDU 5 JEUNES HOMMES TRES BEAUX 

SIGNE PARTICULIER : PILOTES DE GROSSES MACHINES APPELEES GUNDAM

SI VOUS LES TROUVER RAPPORTEZ-LES MOI 

S_uper les Gboys vont être enfin à mouaaaaahhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

Comment ça, je rêve ? ? ? Bon, d'accord Duo et les autres ne sont pas à moi mais on peut toujours rêver.

****

PROLOGUE

Il pleuvait comme certain disent : le bon Dieu lave sa maison. Enfin, un triste temps s'étalait sur la région et à bien regarder, la pluie semblait se concentrer sur un seul point, un seul bâtiment, une église. Au premier coup d'œil, elle paraissait déserte, mais en observant de plus prés, il y avait une forme petite et fragile qui s'y trouvée mais ce qui retenait le regard sur cette silhouette, c'était sa longue tresse portant des reflets couleur de miel mais aussi la couleur de ses yeux, couleur du ciel au couchant, deux améthystes qui semblaient être noyées dans un flot de larmes incessant. Le jeune homme de l'église pleurait et le ciel paraissait percevoir sa peine et voulait la partager. Une autre personne se trouvait aussi dans l'église, une jeune femme d'environ 16 ans. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux qui cascadaient en milliers de vagues dont la couleur était un dégradé allant du doré du miel au châtain clair, les pointes de ces mèches lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Sa chevelure cachait en partie sa combinaison noire intégrale. Elle portait d'étranges bijoux qui ressemblaient à des voluptes d'acier ceux ci lui recouvraient la jambe droite et remontaient à sa taille du côté gauche. Son bras droit était lui aussi couvert de ces bijoux. Elle observait le jeune homme avec attention, puis elle se mit à marcher vers lui. Son apparence changea, elle était maintenant habillée en jean et Tshirt et elle paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'année.

_ " Et bien "dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur " un aussi jeune homme que vous ne devrait pas être aussi malheureux. " Le jeune homme en question leva la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle poursuivit :

_" Vous avez de très beaux yeux couleur crépuscule, c'est la première fois que j'en vois de cette couleur. " Puis levant les yeux vers le vitraille du chœur de l'église " Dieu semble vouloir partager votre peine, Il doit beaucoup tenir à vous pour faire ça " 

_ " Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur moi " répondit l'adolescent. La femme baissa les yeux sur lui et s'asailla à côté de lui.

_ " Je crois en beaucoup de chose et j'en connais aussi beaucoup, une chose est sûre, Dieu vous aime sinon Il n'aurait pas veillé à ce que vous ayez un cœur, un cœur fragile mais aimant au possible car ce sont des larmes d'amour, n'est ce pas ? "

_ " J'aime une personne qui ne peut pas m'aimer et que je n'aie pas le droit d'aimer car je suis catholique. Quant à la fragilité de mon cœur… "La phrase resta en suspend car le jeune homme refusait de la terminer.

_ "Bien alors, je vais vous pauser une question et une seule. Pourquoi Vous a-t-il permis de rencontrer la personne idéale et il ne vous permettrait pas de l'aimer ? " L'adolescent ne sut pas quoi répondre. La femme se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, puis les baissa vers le sol avant de les relever en lançant :

_ " Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et vous qui êtes vous ? " Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans l'église.

_ " Bizarre " pensa Duo " Comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir aussi vite ? Bon, je vais rentrer sinon ils vont s'inquiéter " Duo se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, lorsqu'il arriva sur le parvis il se sentait plus calme et sa tristesse avait diminué, presque disparu. Le soleil commença à apparaître et à transpercer les nuages. Une légère brise emporta les derniers d'entre eux. Après la pluie, le soleil était enfin de retour, de même que le sourire du jeune homme.

Au loin une adolescente habillée de noire observait la scène qui se déroulait sur le parvis : le jeune homme avait retrouvé son sourire et la nature semblait là encore s'être harmonisée à son humeur, elle resplendissait comme si la pluie avait purifié et soulagé celle-ci, tous comme les pleurs avaient délivré le jeune homme de ses tourments, pour un certain temps. La jeune femme sourit énigmatiquement et murmura pour elle-même :

_ " Le destin est en marche maintenant " puis levant les yeux vers le ciel de nouveau bleu azur "oui en marche. "

Puis suivant des yeux le jeune homme, elle continua

-" Ton corps et ton esprit se fatiguent, et, très bientôt tu devras faire un choix. Mais selon moi, tu sais ce que tu es et tu l'as déjà fait. Oui, depuis six mois, même si c'est inconscient tu l'as fait. Reste à savoir si il va l'accepter sans se battre ce qui venant de lui m'étonnerai. Les prochains jours vont être difficile pour toi et tes amis les pilotes de gundam. "

****

À suivre


	2. Duo, un être si fragile

****

Titre : Et si l'amour m'était conté

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : chapitre 1

****

Genre : sérieux mais cela va se dérider un peu après et même virer au Yaoi.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : heu… patientez, je cherche… **BADABOUM, PATATRAC**, après avoir démoli ma chambre je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire de ces charmants jeunes garçons. Bon, j'essayerais de vivre avec. POURQUOI LA VIE EST AUSSI CRUELLE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! OUINNNNNNN ! !

****

Attention le texte en italique : c'est les pensées des personnages.

**Duo, un être si fragile…**

Un jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, il faisait de nouveau beau temps, alors qu'il y a moins de 10 minutes il pleuvait averse. D'ailleurs, cette averse était arrivée sans prévenir, après une superbe matinée il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, et le jeune homme blond aux yeux saphir se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et lança en voyant Duo :

-" Duo, ouf, tu vas bien, je me faisais du soucis, cela fait plusieurs heures que tu as disparu. "

-" Qua-man, tu devrais pas te faire du mouron, je vais bien "répondit le concerné en retirant sa veste et la pendant au portemanteau.

-" Heero va encore te faire la leçon. "continua Quatre en observant son ami d'un œil critique. Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant la dispute qu'avaient eu les pilotes 01 et 02 quelques heures plus tôt et qui avait provoqué le départ précipité de Duo.

-" J'ai l'habitude " Le regard de Duo se voila pendant une fraction de seconde, juste assez de temps pour que Quatre s'en aperçoive " Allons affronter le soldat parfait "murmura-t-il puis hurlant à tout va " Hee-chan, Wu, Trotro, je suis rentré ! ! ! "Et Duo se dirigea vers le salon.

Quatre le laissa passer " _Heero est allé trop loin cette fois, Duo souffre à cause de leur dispute. Que faire ? Heero est notre chef entre guillemet, nos vrais chefs se sont les mads (_c'est le surnom donné aux professeurs)_, mais Heero a pris naturellement la tête de notre groupe lorsque nous avons reçu l'ordre de travailler ensemble pendant les missions contre OZ. Heero est de loin le meilleur soldat entre nous cinq c'est donc normal qu'il commande. C'est le soldat parfait comme l'avait si justement indiqué Duo précédemment, mais Duo, lui, … il est… Duo comment le définir ? C'est quelqu'un qui aime la vie et qui le fait partager aux autres, une sorte de bouffon qui possède un autre masque Shinigami le dieu de la mort, l'assassin parfait. Je me demande qui du tueur ou du bouffon est le vrai visage de Duo ? Enfin le problème c'est que Duo a tendance à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir et lors de leur dernière mission il l'avait bien montré à tout le monde. Le plan, que lui et Heero avaient imaginé, constituait en une diversion d'un coté pour attirer toutes les défenses de la base au même point, cette partie devait être menée par Heero, Trowa, Wufei, et lui-même, et cela s'était déroulée correctement, puis, Duo devait détruire l'usine de fabrication des mobils doll cachée dans la base et enfin, il devait se replier et nous attendre à notre planque mais Duo avait refusé de partir sans nous. Du coup, il avait attaqué et détruit la vingtaine de léos qui nous retenaient et qui nous empêchaient de partir avec lui. Il avait détruit tous les MS ennemis sans une égratignure. Donc Duo était victorieux et Heero lui était furieux [1], intérieurement bien sur ! Car à l'extérieur il paraissait dans son état habituel, mais mon don m'avait prévenu de l'état d'esprit Heero, mais avant que j'ais pu faire quelque chose la dispute entre mes deux amis avait éclaté. Heero avait passé un savon à Duo, qui après 5 minutes de critiques incessantes, était parti _ " Quatre se souvenait de ce qu'il avait lui-même ressentit _" de la peine de voir ses amis se_ _disputer puis sa douleur avait été effacée par celle émise par Duo juste avant son départ, et celle-ci semblait toujours le faire souffrir, même si celui-ci le cacher. Que faire ? Oui, que faire ?_ "

C'est sur ces pensées que Quatre se dirigea lui aussi vers le salon. Et il se figea. Une scène hors du commun se déroulait sous ses yeux : Heero réprimandait Duo sur son manque de conscience des risques qu'il venait de leur faire prendre en disparaissant sans rien dire, jusque là tout était normal. Mais Duo lui ne l'écoutait pas, il ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence dans la pièce et il taquinait Wufei sur sa relation avec Sally.

-" Relation est un bien grand mot "admit Duo avant de reprendre " mais admet que certain soir tu aimerais bien avoir un lit DEUX places pour ELLE et TOI "

Wufei devint rouge écarlate, se leva d'un bon, attrapa son sabre et se mit à courir après Duo. Trowa assis dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, avait levé les yeux de son livre et regardait la course poursuite des deux pilotes, tout en écoutant les rires tonitruants émis par Duo qui était ravi d'avoir mis en colère Wufei. Trowa semblait avoir remarqué, tout comme Quatre, le comportement inhabituel du pilote 02. D'habitude, Duo n'aurait jamais ignoré Heero de cette manière, il aurait fait semblant de l'écouter tout en pensant à la nouvelle bêtise qu'il allait faire, mais là, pas la moindre parcelle de son esprit ne semblait s'inquiéter de Heero. La dispute qu'avaient eu les deux pilotes, semblait avoir beaucoup marqué Duo et cela inquiétait d'autant plus Trowa que Quatre semblait l'avoir aussi remarquer ce n'était donc pas un tour de son imagination. 

D'un coup les rires cessèrent et le silence se mit à remplir la pièce. L'absence de bruit ramena à la réalité Trowa qui remarqua que le silence avait eu le même effet sur Quatre qui lui aussi semblait être perdu dans ses pensées l'instant d'avant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et d'un accord silencieux ils retournèrent leur attention sur Duo, et ils virent avec une terrifiante lenteur les événements se dérouler.

Duo se figea au milieu de la pièce après être devenu silencieux ce qui provoqua l'arrêt immédiat de Wufei qui se demandait pourquoi Duo lâchait le morceau aussi facilement, lui qui mettait plusieurs minutes, voir très souvent plusieurs heures à se calmer. Le silence provoqua l'arrêt des réprimandes de Heero qui lui aussi était surpris du silence si soudain. Les 4 pilotes avaient donc leurs attentions fixées sur le pilote 02 qui portait au ralenti sa main à son cœur tant en murmurant :

-" Oh non ! Pas maintenant, c'est fini, fini… "

Puis tout s'accéléra, Duo s'effondra et ses 4 amis se précipitèrent sur lui. Heero fut le premier sur lui et il le réceptionna avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ne risque de se blesser. Le corps du pilote natté était parcouru de convulsions, Heero sera ce corps contre lui comme si ce geste à lui seul avait le pouvoir de tout arranger, puis il lança des ordres, il venait de reprendre son masque de soldat parfait :

-" Quatre, tu appel Sally en vitesse, et vous deux, vous m'aidez à le monter dans sa chambre et le mettre au lit. "

Tous écoutèrent et tous s'exécutèrent.

Une fois Duo installait dans son lit et que Quatre restait à ses cotés, les trois autres pilotes se réunirent dans le salon à attendre l'arrivé de leur amie médecin. Ils évitaient de se regarder et pour cela ils se lancèrent dans la contemplation du parquet de la pièce. A travers la fenêtre on pouvait voir quelqu'un les observer, cette personne bougea pour éviter d'être vu par la voiture qui roulait à grande vitesse vers la maison et qui stoppa devant la porte de celle-ci.

Les participants du concours de " celui qui regarde le bout de ses pieds sans parler " sursautèrent à cause de l'entrée fracassante de Hilde la meilleure amie de Duo " _voir sa petite amie_ "pensa Heero qui lui n'avait pas su déterminer ce qui les unissaient ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point car il aimait tout savoir sur les gens qui l'entourait, en fait un soldat devait pouvoir avoir confiance à ses partenaires. Hilde était suivie de prés par Sally qui portait une trousse médicale énorme, sans même avoir besoin d'explication celle-ci se dirigea vers la chambre du malade. La doctoresse déposa sa lourde mallette au pied du lit où était allongé Duo et où était assis Quatre qui avait observait la femme rentrer dans la pièce. Heero avait suivi les deux arrivantes et il regardait le pilote 02 dormir, quand :

-" Heero, ici la terre, je répète Heero ici la terre, répondez Heero ! "lança Hilde devant l'air absent du soldat parfait, qui lui répondu par un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-même-après-t'avoir-achevé-continu-à-te-torturer en bref un regard made in Heero Yui (marque déposée).

-" Hilde ça suffi ! Hilde, Heero, vous voulait bien sortir pendant que je l'examine. Et pas d'excuse valable pour rester "Lança Sally tout en regardant Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé du lit de Duo puis elle repris toujours en le regardant :

-" ouste ! DEHORS ! "

Quatre se leva à regret et accompagna l'allemande et le japonais au salon où il savait trouver les deux autres pilotes de gundam

Pendant prés d'une heure Sally resta avec Duo. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce où elle savait trouver les adolescents. 

-" Comment va Duo ? "lâcha Quatre en apercevant Sally qui rentrait dans la pièce.

-" Attend Quatre, j'ai des questions. Duo semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer ? "

-" Oui "répondit Quatre qui ne cachait plus son anxiété pour son ami depuis un certain temps.

-" Les convulsions ont durées – de 10 minutes "

-" Encore exacte "répondit Wufei qui lui aussi commençait passablement à s'énerver, mais Sally resta de marbre et surtout très silencieuse au grand détriment des 5 adolescents.

-" Sally, je t'en supplie arrête de nous torturer et dit nous ce qu'a Duo "lâcha Quatre qui était visiblement proche d'une crise de nerf.

-" Je crois que Duo a un très grave problème de santé. Il faut contacter le professeur G et le transférer à la base de Laplank-sur-mer [2] en France au plus vite. "

-" Pourquoi là-bas alors qu'il y a des bases plus prés " Ces quelques mots furent prononcés par une voix grave et douce en même temps, une voix que l'on entendait peu souvent, la voix de Trowa.

-" Oui, c'est vrai mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'a Duo. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ces rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire sont complètement irréguliers et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Alors comme la base de Laplank-sur-mer est la mieux équipée en matériel médical je pourrai lui faire tous les examens nécessaires pour découvrir ce qu'il a et le guérir. Bon assez perdu de temps, on y va ! "

Les 4 garçons s'observèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard le voyage pour la France débutait. Quatre, Duo, Sally et Hilde partirent en voiture vers l'aéroport pendant ce temps Heero, Trowa et Wufei préparaient les 5 gundams pour leurs voyages pour la France.

Un observateur avisé aurait remarqué la personne qui se tenait debout sur la colline qui surplombait la maison. Les longs cheveux de cette personne volaient dans le vent et son corps était recouvert de noir et des spirales de métal sur certaines parties de son corps :

-" Tu vois, ton cœur est fragile mais Dieu te protège sinon Il n'aurait pas permis mon intervention "

-" Oui "lui répondit une voix féminine " Il le protége "La femme en noire se retourna et fit face à une autre adolescente de type asiatique qui lui souriait doucement, puis après l'avoir répondu par un sourire, elle se retourna de nouveau vers la maison pour regardait 3 énormes camions quittaient la demeure. Deux d'entre eux contenaient 2 gundams, quant au troisième camion il contenait un gundam et des pièces de rechange généreusement données par OZ pendant une des missions que les pilotes de gundam avaient effectuées.

-" Tu savait qu'il avait fait son choix ? " demanda la jeune chinoise.

-" Oui, je m'en doutait depuis que je lui ais parlé il y a quelque heures, et maintenant, comme tu le voit, mes doutes sont confirmés. "

La jeune asiatique approcha de la femme en noire, puis demanda d'une voix chargée inquiétude :

-" Tu crois qu'ils comprendront assez vite, et, qu'ils pourront le sauver "

-" J'espère, mais au cas où, nous serions la pour les y aider, c'est le but de notre présence ici. "

-" Oui, il ne laissera pas mourir l'un des siens mais comprendra-t-il ce que cela impliquera pour lui ? "

-" Le bouclier ne peut survivre que si l'épée le protége et inversement "Répondit énigmatiquement l'adolescente vêtue de noire.

****

A suivre…

Un Gboys se rebelle…

Duo : J'ai trouvais un petit surnom à l'autrice.

Quatre : Lequel ?

Duo : Kalha-chan, en fait c'est un diminutif.

Kalha-chan : Moi j'adore !!!

Quatre : On vient d'éviter le pire.

Kalha-chan : Je suis une vrai sadique avec Duo.

Duo : Tu peux le dire, une question : pourquoi encore moi ?

Quatre : Comment ça encore ?

Duo : Tu n'as pas lu tous les brouillons des fics qu'elle compte écrire ?

Quatre : Non, pourquoi ?

Duo : C'est toujours moi la victime ou le malheureux.

Wufei : Maxwell tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! !

Duo : Monsieur n'est pas content parce qu'elle a écrit une fic où c'est toi qui es torturé, alors tu crois que

Wufei : Quoi ? ONNA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kalha-chan : Wufei ça suffi !je suis l'autrice, je fais ce qu'il me plait, OK ?

Quatre : Que tiens tu dans la main Kalhana?

Kalha-chan : Cela… C'est la télécommande d'autodestruction de vos gundams, alors le prochain qui bronche je le détruis, c'est clair !

Duo : C'est vraiment une sadique. 

Petites notes :

[1] : Qui a crié OOC ? Terminez au moins la phrase avant de critiquer. C'est intérieur, on voit rien de l'extérieur et puis je rappelle que l'Uchuu no kokoro de Quatre est l'équivalent de l'empathie, il peut donc ressentir les émotions et les sentiments des gens qui l'entoure. 

[2] : Duo : les G-boys vont allaient se cacher à Laplank-sur-mer ?

Kalha-chan : Oui, pourquoi ?

Duo (ton de voix ironique) : Super original comme nom ! ! !

Kalha-chan : Duo, petit bouton…

Duo : oups ! ! ! ! !


	3. Quatre et ses émotions

****

Titre : Et si l'amour m'était conté.

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : chapitre 2

****

Genre : sérieux car duo est dans les choux, chapitre centré sur Quatre, en fait c'est grosse prise de tête, et, pour finir, un petit flash back (yaoi à venir)

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : les Gboys ne sont pas à moi et je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Voilà c'est sérieux et plus court que d'habitude mais j'aimerai ajouter que C'EST PAS JUUUUUUUUSTEEEEE !!!!!!!Je vais le dire à ma maman !!!!!

****

Quatre et ses émotions

Quatre pénétra dans la pièce qui allait lui servir de chambre pour les prochains jours à venir. Il y avait un lit une place contre le mur de gauche, et, un bureau et des étagères à droite. Sur le mur en face de lui, il y avait une porte fenêtre qui donnée sur une coursive qui faisait le tour du bâtiment et qui permettait l'évacuation en cas d'incendie ou d'attaque de l'ennemi. Sur le mur où se trouvait la porte d'entrée se trouvait une cabine de douche et un lavabo. Quatre pensa que pour une fois, à son grand regret, il ne partageait pas sa chambre avec le grand brun aux yeux vert si peu loquasse, remarque pensa-t-il, cela fera du bien à Trowa de se retrouver seul, car il savait que le pilote 03 aimait la solitude et qu'elle lui était nécessaire pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre mental dans cette folie meurtrière qu'était la guerre. Quatre pénétra dans la chambre, verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser au sol épuisé. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder et à repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Cela faisait 48 heures que Duo avait été hospitalisé à Laplank-sur-mer et aucun des examens de Sally n'avaient pu dire les raisons du malaise du pilote natté. Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment Quatre c'était le fait que Duo n'avait pas repris connaissance une seule fois en trois jours et il percevait à peine l'esprit de Duo grâce a son empathie. Le jeune pilote arabe avait aussi l'impression constante d'être surveillé ce qui commençait à l'exaspérer. Quatre repensa aux événements qui avait suivi le départ précipité de la planque qu'il avait partagé avec les autres pilotes de gundam. Lui même avait été désigné pour partir d'Espagne avec Duo et les deux filles en avion, pendant que les trois autres amis partaient par la route. Ils avaient mis presque 24 heures à les rejoindre à l'infirmerie médicale de la base rebelle et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés Quatre les trouva épuisé nerveusement et physiquement malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les trois des soldats aguerris, ils restaient tout de même des adolescents en pleine croissance. Quatre sourit en y pensant, son côté mère poule était en train de ressortir. Mais conduire des camions dans des routes de campagne montagneuses pour éviter d'être repéré par OZ sur l'autoroute n'était pas de tout repos et avait épuisé ses trois amis chevronnés. Mais le stress concernant l'état où ils retrouveraient leur ami malade avait aussi travaillé contre les pilotes et avait sûrement fait bien plus de dégât que leur long périple montagnard. Et malgré leurs fatigues les trois conducteurs de poids lourds avaient décidé de veiller Duo jusqu'à son réveil et malgré les injonctions de Quatre ils étaient restés prés du malade. Trowa avait même proposé à Quatre d'aller se reposer pendant qu'il resterait avec le pilote 02. L'attention l'avait touché mais il avait voulu rester avec son ami américain pour pouvoir le rassurer à son retour dans le monde de la conscience car il savait tout comme les autres amis de Duo que celui-ci avait une peur panique des médecins donc ils étaient tous les 4 restés. Malgré la fatigue aucun d'eux ne voulaient laisser Duo seul et Sally avait du les mettre à la porte de l'hôpital en les menaçant de les empêcher de voir Duo lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait si ils n'allaient pas ouvrir les guillemets début de citation " dormir assez longtemps pour que la guerre contre OZ soit finie depuis une éternité. " fin de citation. Contraints et forcés ils avaient coopéré, mais une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, ils étaient tous partis s'enfermer dans leur chambre respective. Quatre pensait aucun des pilotes ne dormiraient cette nuit : Wufei s'entraînerait au sabre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule épuisé et ne s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêves, Heero taperait des rapports toute la nuit et si cette occupation n'était pas suffisante il ferais une recherche quelconque sur Internet, concevrait un virus ou voir même réviserait son gundam, et quand à Trowa il devait déjà être allongé sur son lit et fixé le plafond tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Bref Quatre était de nouveau en train de se faire du souci pour les autres et il ne dormirait sûrement pas cette nuit comme dirait affectueusement Duo " maman poule attend que ses petits poussins soient tous rentré à la maison sains et saufs et dorment paisiblement ". C'est alors que Quatre réalisa que son comportement surprotecteur c'était vraiment exprimé il y a six mois, en fait juste après l'autodestruction d'Heero et le mystérieux sommeil de Duo.

****

***Flash back***

Duo et Quatre se cachaient dans une des nombreuses résidences Winner mais contrairement aux autres fois Quatre n'était pas réellement heureux d'être avec un autre pilote de gundam, Heero s'était autodétruit il y avait quelques jours et pour une obscure raison Duo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en était pas sorti depuis leur retour de cette mission qui avait été, on peut le dire, un échec. Quatre décida de monter voir son ami, oui, Duo était devenu son ami après leur rencontre dans le désert et leurs fuites précipitées du village d'origine des unités Macganac [1] mais même dans ces moments difficiles Duo était resté la joie de vivre incarnée sur terre, il avait ce pouvoir incroyable de voir le bon côté des choses dans les mauvais moments et de conserver son sourire quoiqu'il arrive mais là, le silence et la désolation qui entourait le pilote 02 était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde comme si toute joie avait été aspirée hors de Duo. Quatre arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, il frappa doucement et entra, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfiât, Duo était emmitouflé dans une montagne de couverture et dormait. Quatre s'approcha du lit et perçu le vide qui semblait habiter son ami. Quatre savait maintenant que Duo dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, d'un sommeil réparateur pour son corps mais pas pour son esprit, il s'approcha du dormeur et toucha délicatement son front. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et il était tout frais voire même froid. Il plaça une couverture supplémentaire sur le lit et il décida donc de laisser l'adolescent à la natte dormir et il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit. Pendant les 48 heures qui suivirent Quatre ne perçu grâce à son uchuu no kokoro que du vide, mais le matin du troisième jour [2] une frénétique envi de manger l'assailli, Quatre se précipita alors à la cuisine où il découvrit un Duo attablé en train d'engloutir une montagne de sucrerie en tous genres allant du simple bonbon aux gâteaux maison en souriant comme un bien heureux. Duo aperçu le jeune pilote arabe et lui envoya un radieux sourire qui eu pour réponse un sourire plus discret de la part de Quatre. Le pilote du gundam sandrock sentait la joie qui émanait de son ami comme une chaleur réconfortante après les heures difficile qu'il venait de subir en ne sentant rien émaner de lui. Les trois mois suivant furent très calmes, aucunes missions ne leur avaient été données à eux mais aussi aux autres puisque aucunes attaques contre OZ n'avaient été rapportées aux informations. Cependant l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait Quatre envers Trowa et Wufei était devenu permanente jusqu'au jour où Duo en avait eu marre de voir son ami se morfondre et qu'il avait ouvertement parlé à Quatre : 

-" Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiet pour les autres, mais ce n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu pourra leurs être d'une quelconque aide "

-" Mais… "

-" Pas de mais !!! Tu vas te calmer et me dire ce que tu ressens avec ton don. " [3]

Quatre inspira puis ferma les yeux et il laissa tomber doucement les barrières mentales qu'il avait créé pour se protéger des esprits des autres pilotes de gundam. Quatre fut pris d'une sensation de calme intense et d'interrogation le touchet mental était teinté de vert, de vert émeraude il était donc en contact avec l'esprit de Trowa puis une sensation légèrement épicé apparu puis doucement elle se colora de rayures noires et blanches, ça, cela ne pouvait être que le pilote 05 Wufei Chang, lui aussi allait bien, mais il était en colère contre son inactivité. Quatre resta plongé dans l'esprit des pilotes 03 et 05 pendant une vingtaine de minutes, en fait, jusqu'à ce que Duo le ramène à la réalité.

-" Alors, ils vont comment les autres ? "

-" Ils vont bien " répondit Quatre en souriant complètement rassuré.

-" Dit-moi Quatre est ce que Abdoulâh [4] est là ? "

Quatre soupira Duo avait encore décider d'embetter Abdoulâh cela allait finir en course poursuite déchaînée dans la villa entre les deux garçons mais Quatre décida de répondre tout de même à la question de son ami :

-" Oui " Alors il vit le pilote 02 se levait avec un sourire grandissant puis il lança :

-" J'y vais "

Duo quitta la pièce et laissa Quatre avec sa nouvelle paix retrouvée puis il entendit Duo dire à Rachid :

-" Si vous enquiquinez maman poule qui est enfin rassurée sur le sort de ses chers petits poussins 03 et 05, je vous mange à mon prochain repas c'est clair ! "

Quatre sourit une maman poule mais où allait chercher ses idées le pilote américain. Quatre perçu durant une fraction de seconde une douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la percevait en fait elle était présente en lui depuis la mort de Heero [5] mais de qui provenait-elle ? C'était vraiment étrange. Quatre était persuadé que cette douleur était éprouvée par une personne proche de lui, mais elle était lointaine en même temps en fait comme si quelque chose servait de relais à cette souffrance, mais que ce relais soit de mauvaise qualité et ne fasse passer que des bribes d'information. En fait, c'était comme si le relais absorbait une partie de la douleur et ne diffuse que ce qu'il pouvait pas conservait en lui. C'était très bizarre, oui, très très bizarre.

****

***Fin du flash back***

Tiens, en y repensant, Quatre réalisa que cette souffrance n'avait jamais réellement disparu de son champ de perception extrasensoriel. Elle était devenue une composante continuelle de celui-ci et Quatre s'était peu à peu habitué à cette sensation pas vraiment désagréable mais légèrement ennuyeuse car il n'en connaissait pas vraiment l'origine. Quatre se releva et se dirigea vers son lit puis s'y installa. Il baissa légèrement ses écrans mentaux. Heero était concentré sur un travail à l'ordinateur car le jeune empathe percevait une fatigue évidente dans les bras du pilote 01, puis une sensation épicée apparue à son tour, elle semblait épuisée physiquement et proche du sommeil, Quatre se retourna pour voir l'heure et s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà presque 5 heures du matin et en bref il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Enfin une douce brise dans la forêt verdoyante fit son apparition dans le subconscient du jeune pilote arabe. Cette dernière était calme et apaisante, Quatre se senti plongé doucement vers un sommeil réparateur délicatement bercé par l'esprit de Trowa. Quatre s'endormi paisiblement, mais son repos fût de courte durée car quelques heures plus tard, il fût réveillé par Hilde sur la demande de Sally qui avait besoin important de renseignements urgent concernant Duo.

-" Dis-moi Hilde cela ne pouvait pas attendre que l'on se réveil de nous même ? " demanda Quatre d'une voix encore mal réveillée. Il observa l'heure et soupira, il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit et pas du tout les deux précédentes cela allait être dur d'avoir les idées claires pour répondre à Sally et ses interrogations.

-" Non cela ne peut pas attendre, et puis c'est Sally qui a ordonné de vous réveiller sur le champ. Bon, tu m'aides à réveiller les autres, merci " répondit Hilde en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

L'espace d'un instant Quatre eu l'impression que Duo était devant lui et lui demandait de l'aide afin d'ennuyer Heero ou Wufei. Cette impression fût brève et douloureuse pour lui car le pilote 02 était de loin son meilleur ami, enfin presque, car Quatre ne savait pas où situer sa relation avec Trowa. En effet, il semblait que Trowa ne se liait pas facilement avec les autres, or lui et le grand brun avaient une relation amicale très profonde, voir plus complexe, mais Quatre ignorait pourquoi tout ce qui concernait le français l'intéressait au plus haut point. Quatre était persuadé que sous ses airs de bouffon, Duo l'avait bien compris et Quatre avait parfois l'impression que Duo avait lui aussi un lourd secret sur le cœur qui lui pesait. Peut-être que ce secret était à l'origine de l'état de santé inquiétant de Duo. Quatre fût ramené à la réalité par le souvenir de la présence de Hilde dans sa chambre. Quatre la regarda puis lui lança en se levant du lit :

-" Hilde, tu sais je vais m'occuper de Wufei, et toi, tu t'occupes de Heero et Trowa. "

-" Tu es courageux, tu me laisses les deux plus dangereux. " lança notre jeune allemande avec humeur

-" Non, en fait je te laisse les deux qui sont déjà réveillé, mais si tu veux qu'on échange je suis d'accord ! " répondit le petit blond avec un sourire de satisfaction. Son interlocutrice resta silencieuse, incrédule. Quatre repris donc :

-" Bon, je crois que l'on fait comme j'ai dit. A tout à l'heure Hilde. "

Quatre se dirigea vers la porte de Wufei pour le réveiller. La marche ne dura pas longtemps car les 4 pilotes de gundam étaient logés les uns à coté des autres, il y avait Wufei au bout du couloir, puis Trowa, Heero et enfin sa propre chambre en fait si le cinquième pilote avait était avec eux il aurait pris la chambre qu'occupait actuellement Quatre et lui-même aurait pris la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Duo et Trowa et Heero la chambre actuellement inoccupée se trouvant à coté de celle de Duo, mais le pilote 02 n'était pas là, alors ils ne s'étaient pas installés comme d'habitude [6]. Quatre frappa doucement et pénétra dans la chambre du pilote chinois. Quatre regarde autour de lui et il trouve Wufei endormi sur le lit, il n'a pas du m'entendre pense-t-il. Alors il se rapprocha du dormeur et le secoua doucement.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment et de la base, deux jeunes filles discutaient dans la forêt avoisinante tout en regardant la base. L'une des adolescentes était vêtue de noire et l'autre du robe de type asiatique vert jade, elles semblaient toutes deux plongées dans leurs contemplations des hangars cachés en plein bois.

-" Tu sais, je crois que Sally a compris de quoi souffre le bouclier, mais il lui reste encore à trouver l'épée. " annonça la jeune chinoise.

-" Tu la sous estime car pour ma part, je suis convaincue qu'elle sait tout de l'épée, mais par contre, elle ignore que tout dépend de ce dernier. Je pense que c'est pour argumenter sa théorie qu'elle a convoqué les pilotes de gundam. " répondit la fille portant que du noir.

-" Tu crois que le professeur G va bientôt arrivé ? " questionna en retour son amie

-" Je l'ignore, seul l'avenir nous le dira. " répondit en souriant la jeune européenne intégralement recouverte de noir. Son amie la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement elle aussi.

-" Oui, l'avenir nous le dira " reprit-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire puis elle se calma doucement. Elle repris ensuite :

-" Que ferons nous si l'épée intervient pas en faveur du bouclier ? "

-" Je te le répète, nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux deux, mais au cas où l'épée resterait inactive, je pense que nous pourrons influencer la vie de ses amis pour lui montrer la marche à suivre et ainsi sauvait le bouclier sans qu'on intervienne vraiment. Nos connaissances du futur doivent nous aider et non nous désavantager. J'ai approchait le pilote 03, je pense que si c'est nécessaire il sera un allié utile. "

-" Le futur ne te manque pas à toi ? " interrogea la jeune fille vêtue de vert jade après un silence.

-" Si beaucoup mais nous avons accepté cette mission en sachant parfaitement que l'on ne pourrait rentrer chez nous qu'une fois celle-ci terminée. "

-" Mais nous sommes ici depuis que le bouclier c'est activé à plein puissance et cela fait six mois, ma famille commence à me manquer. " La jeune femme caressa inconsciemment le dragon brodé de fil d'or sur sa robe.

-" Je sais, mais d'ici peu nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, du moins je l'espère. "

-" Tu sais je crois que le pilote 04 a ressenti notre présence et notre surveillance. " dit la jeune chinoise légèrement en colère.

-" Si c'est le cas, nous nous devrons d'être plus prudente lorsque nous les approcherons. " La jeune européenne avait parlé d'une voix apaisante, puis elle considéra son amie pendant quelles que secondes et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

-" Tu es très observatrice mais tu devrais analyser un peu plus ce que tu vois et perçois. Tu serais beaucoup plus efficace en mission. "

-" Je sais, je ressemble beaucoup trop à mon père. "

-" Oui, beaucoup trop. "repris la jeune femme entièrement recouverte de noir.

****

À suivre…

L'autrice et ses sentiments

Duo : Pas de pitié pour l'autrice, elle est trop méchante avec moi

Kalha-chan :…

Quatre : Tu vas bien Kalhana ?

Kalha-chan : OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre : ????????????

Kalha-chan : Je n'arrive pas à trouver une fin pour mon autre fic et puis j'ai …

Quatre : Oui ?

Kalha-chan : Duo viens ici tout de suite.

Duo : Quoi encore ?

Kalha-chan : Je crois que l'on voit jamais Quatrounet habillé en moulant dans mes fics, non ?

Duo (soudainement très intéressé par son autrice adorée) : C'est exact !

Kalha-chan : Hum !

Duo : mais encore ?

Kalha-chan : Un seul mot : INSPIRATION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre, je crois que je vais écrire sur toi une fic extra sur toi. Bon, il me faut un Heero très expressif cela sera pas du gâteau, un Duo rigolo, un Wufei …

A ce moment là, Quatre et Duo regardent s'éloigner l'autrice vers son ordinateur.

Duo : Quatre, je te pleins de tout mon cœur.

Petites notes :

[1] : Cet événement existe vraiment dans la série

[2] : C'est un miracle !!!!!!!… On est pas dans la Bible, oups, I did it again, oups je suis désolé promis je le referait plus des blagues aussi nulles. 

[3] : Je sais que le don de Quatre est aléatoire, mais dans cette fic il a un peu de contrôle dessus.

[4] : Lui il a été créé de toute pièce, si un des personnages s'appelle déjà comme ça c'est un pur hasard.

[5] : Heero serait-il en vie ? Suite au prochain épisode…

[6] : Je fais un plan car apparemment c'est pas très clair.

Si Duo est à l'hôpital : Wufei – Trowa – Heero – Quatre.

Si Duo est présent : Wufei – Trowa – Quatre – Duo – Heero.


	4. Trois pilotes à la dérive

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Titre : Et si l'amour m'était conté

****

Chapitre : Chapitre 3

****

Genre : POV de Heero, Trowa, et Wufei (attention c'est comme le quarté, il est pas dans l'ordre)

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

Disclamer : À la plus grande joie des cinq Gboys je ne suis pas leur propriétaire et en plus je ne fais pas de bénéfices avec eux. Pour une fois je suis restée sérieuse jusqu'au bout, mon cas n'est pas désespéré.

****

Trois pilotes à la dérive

****

WUFEI

Ma joie de revoir Sally a été gâchée par Maxwell une nouvelle fois, à croire qu'il le fait exprès. Mais, pour une fois je ne peut pas me mettre en colère contre lui, je suis inquiet pour lui pour une raison que ignore… En fait, je sais très bien pourquoi, car cet imbécile, ce crétin est devenu mon ami. Et oui, Maxwell mon ami… Si il ne l'était pas je ne crois pas que je le laisserais me taquiner comme il le fait… Je dois admettre que j'aime qu'il le fasse, car dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression que ma solitude me pèse beaucoup moins, que ma colonie n'a jamais était détruite et ma famille exterminée… Et le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il le sait, qu'il a compris que ce jeu a le pouvoir de me détendre et me soulager de mes inquiétudes. Je me demande comment un idiot pareil fait pour ressentir de pareille chose alors qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir comme celui de Winner. A moins qu'il en possède un et qu'il nous le cache… Non, c'est impossible. Je pressens que c'est beaucoup plus compliquer que cela. Il a un feu intérieur très puissant qui a la capacité d'éclairer et de guider les personnes à qui il tient. Comme me l'avait expliqué la matriarche… Imbécile de paysan, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour faire passer son troupeau de vaches au milieu de la route. Je vais perdre les autres, tiens, je crois que, mais oui, ils sont en train de m'attendre de l'autre côté de troupeau de bovins. Oui, j'ai trouvé des partenaires mais aussi des amis et une famille avec les pilotes de gundams, j'ai vraiment bien fait de m'allier avec eux. Nous sommes partis si vite de notre planque, quand j'y repense je crois que nous avons travaillé en parfaite symbiose les uns avec les autres. Quelle heure est il ? Déjà 6 heures du matin, Quatre a du déjà s'installer à la base française. J'espère que tout va bien pour Duo et lui. Cela fais douze heures que l'on roule dont cinq dans les petites routes et pourtant aucun de nous n'a décidé de demander une pause, non, nous voulons arriver au plus vite, même si je pense que les deux autres n'en non pas conscience. Ce troupeau de malheur a fini de passer et nous reprenons notre route. A quoi je pensais avant qu'il ne m'interrompe. La matriarche… Elle m'avait dit quand j'étais enfant que certaine personne ont des dons et des capacités qui ne peuvent servir que pour les autres et non pour eux même. Peut-être que Duo fait parti de ces personnes. Je crois que la fatigue est en train de me faire délirer… je vais mettre la musique et arrêtais de penser jusqu'à notre arrivée à la base…

…

… 

…

Nous sommes arrivés à la base. Ouf ! Nous descendons tout trois de nos camions, moi, le mien comporte Nataku et des pièces de rechanges pour les gundams. Quatre nous rejoint très vite et rien qu'à la tête qu'il fait je sais que Duo ne va pas mieux… Il vient de nous le dire, puis il prend des nouvelles de notre voyage, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie, la chambre de Duo. Il détesterait cette chambre, je regarde Heero et je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Nous nous asseyons chacun sur une chaise et attendons qu'il se réveille.

…

…

…

Sally viens de rentrer dans la pièce, elle a l'air furieux. Elle nous demande de partir nous reposer. Elle se moque de nous ou quoi, dormir alors que l'un des miens va peut-être mourir, oui, elle ne peut que rigoler… Apparemment, non, elle nous vire de l'infirmerie et nous dit de " dormir assez longtemps pour que la guerre contre OZ soit fini depuis une éternité " Je n'aime pas son sens de l'humour. Que vais-je faire en attendant de pouvoir retournait auprès de cet américain, ce baka [1] d'américain ? J'entre dans la chambre, celle au bout du couloir comme à mon habitude, mais contrairement à d'habitude Maxwell n'ouvre pas ma porte en fracas pour venir m'embetter. J'ouvre mon sac et tire mon sabre… Je vais faire quelques exercices avec pour me calmer et passer le temps.

…

…

…

Je m'écroule épuisé sur le lit, il est cinq heures du matin. Je crois que je vais dormir. Mais une pensée m'obsède concernant Duo. J'ai le sentiment que le perdre serait comme perdre à jamais le dernier membre de ma famille. Perdre Duo… Cela ne dois jamais arriver ! 

On me secoue, j'ai du m'endormir. Peut-être un ennemi ? Je tends ma main vers mon sabre mais la main de la personne qui viens de me surprendre (c'est vraiment super pour un pilote de gundam) m'en empêche. Une voix me parle, je la connais… C'est la voix de Quatre… Duo a du se réveiller et cela me réveille immédiatement.

-" Duo ? " demandais-je

-" Non, pas de nouvelles, mais Sally veux nous voir toute suite. " me répondit-il en souriant. Mais je vois qu'il est aussi épuisé que moi. Je me lève et le suis dans le couloir où nous retrouvons Heero, Trowa et Hilde qui a du les réveiller quoiqu'à voir leurs têtes ils n'ont pas dû dormir du tout. Tous les cinq nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie où doit nous attendre Sally.

****

TROWA

Je viens de pénétrait dans la pièce qui va me servir de chambre, Sally viens de nous renvoyer de l'infirmerie de la base, plus précisément de la chambre où se trouve le corps inanimé du pilote 02, de Duo. Je me sens frustré de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui, je suis près à parier que Quatre se trouve dans le même état d'esprit que moi actuellement. Le petit blond ne supporte que difficilement de rester inactif quand il s'agit de la santé de l'un des pilotes de gundams. Je le vois d'ici, à cet instant précis il doit comme à son habitude ce faire du souci pour nous et je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour lui, mais je ne lui dirais rien car il mène sa vie comme il veut. Je n'aime décidemment pas avoir des sentiments, si seulement je pouvait plus en avoir… Je suis inquiet… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…Je n'est jamais pris le temps réfléchir à ce qui se passerait si l'un de nous venait à disparaître. Je suis allongé sur ce lit qui sera le mien pendant quelques jours et je suis perdu. Etrange, je crois que je me suis attaché à cette vie avec eux, avec les autres pilotes de gundams : les silences d'Heero, les fous rires de Duo, les inquiétudes de Quatre et les convictions de Wufei, sont devenus pour moi une raison d'exister et de vivre pour autre chose que la guerre et la violence qui sont mes berceuses depuis l'enfance. Mais aucun d'eux ne me connaît vraiment, pas même Heero qui est pourtant mon meilleur ami. Il y a seulement six mois que lui et moi avons appris l'amitié l'un avec l'autre. Je crois qu'il est aussi inexpérimenté que moi concernant ses émotions, mais contrairement à moi il n'est pas rongé par ces ténèbres qui jours après jours me détruisent un peu plus. Je croyais que la solitude pouvait me protéger de ce mal et j'ai eu tord… On n'échappe jamais à son passé. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour Duo… Et pourtant pour une raison que j'ignore je crois que l'état de ce dernier est lié à Heero… Je devrais peut-être en parler à Quatre… Non, ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter encore plus. Je n'arrive à rien, mes pensées sont si embrouillées… Pourtant, cela fait plusieurs heures que je pense à la situation et je n'arrive à aucune conclusion. Le voyage… J'aurais du l'utiliser pour penser, seul dans ma cabine de pilotage, mais… Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers les deux pilotes absents et à la présence si inhabituelle du gundam Sandrock dans la remorque de mon camion, il est allongé à côté de Heavyarms et d'une certaine mesure je suis certain que cet évènement est important pour mon avenir...

…

…

…

Pendant la veille que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, nous sommes restés, même Quatre qui tenait à peine debout tellement il était fatigué, nous sommes restés soudés les uns aux autres… Autour du seul être qui nous lie les uns aux autres… Car une fois dehors, loin de lui, nous nous sommes séparés, éloignés… Je me rends soudain compte que Duo est notre lien à tous, sans lui nous ne sommes pas une équipe car il nous manquerait ce brin de folie qui n'appartient qu'à lui et sa manière de nous comprendre, nous aider et nous aimer tous les 4, de faire de nous des humains à part entière.

Quand j'y songe cette fille aux longs cheveux et vêtue de noire que j'ai croisé à mon arrivé à la base, elle… Elle avait la même aura que Duo… Et contrairement aux autres rebelles, elle ne m'a pas touché ni pour me saluer ni pour me féliciter de notre voyage réalisé en un temps record, comme si elle savait que j'haïssais cela, et puis il me semble que j'ai du la rêver car je suis le seul à l'avoir vu… Bizarre…

…

…

… 

J'y pense… Les dernières 48 heures avaient une autre particularité, les noirceurs de mon âme ne m'ont pas torturé… A croire qu'elles savaient… Oui, elles savaient que je n'aurais pas supporté de revivre encore ce cauchemar… Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'oublier… Pourquoi ?...

…

…

…

On frappe à la porte de Quatre. Il est huit heures du matin, je n'ais pas encore dormi, tant pis. Après quelques minutes la porte de Quatre s'ouvre à nouveau, plusieurs personnes marchent dans le couloir sûrement Quatre et la personne qui la réveillée. On frappe à la porte, je me lève et ouvre : c'est Hilde…

Elle me demande d'aller voir Sally de toute urgence avec les trois autres. Du coin de l'œil je vois Quatre rentrait dans la chambre de Wufei pour le prévenir, je repousse mes sentiments et tout ce que je ressens. Je décide donc de tourner les talons et d'aller appeler Heero et de tout oublier pour le moment.

J'entends Hilde dire que je ne suis pas bavard, c'est vrai je ne lui ais rien dit, bon ce n'est pas vraiment grave, elle s'en remettra. Je frappe à la porte du pilote 01et lance :

-" Sally veux nous voir. "

C'est court, précis, du moi tout craché. D'ailleurs, il réagit au quart de tour car moins d'une minute plus tard, Heero ouvre la porte et il me regarde en quête de plus d'information lorsqu'il pénètre dans le couloir. Nous sommes rejoins par les deux autres pilotes qui semblent ne pas avoir assez dormi. Tous nous nous mettons à marcher vers l'infirmerie et j'en suis sûr vers une vérité qui ne va pas me plaire.

****

HEERO

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je pose mon sac, sort mon ordinateur et l'allume. Je m'assois devant et commence à taper mon rapport sur notre départ et notre situation actuelle. Mon cerveau n'est tourné que vers cette tache, je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose. Mais le rapport est court, vite, il faut que j'occupe mon esprit à toute vitesse. Duo… Son image empli mon subconscient et presque inconsciemment je me tourne vers le lit. D'habitude il est là, il dort dans le lit à côté du mien, mais là c'est une chambre simple et je suis seul dans la pièce. Le silence devient écrasant, où sont les bruits que fait Duo lorsqu'il dort? Son absence me pèse, je dois sortir de cet endroit avant de devenir fou. Je vais décharger les gundams du camion. Je vais m'occuper de wing…

Je suis dans le hangar, j'ai positionné wing à sa place et j'ai vérifié tout le système informatique, il est prêt au combat. Sally ou bien Quatre, voire les deux, ont du prévenir la base de l'arriver de nos armures car des places pour les entreposer avaient été préparées. Je sors de l'armure et je vois quelques hommes qui s'approchent, à leurs allures je pense que se sont des sweepers, un groupe d'amis de Duo qui sont très doués pour réparer les MS. Ils me regardent et semblent hésiter. Je descends à leur niveau et les regarde intensément. L'un d'eux prend son courage à deux mains et me demande :

-" Tu veux de l'aide pour les installer ou les réviser ? "

-" Excuse le Heero, il ne te connais pas " répond Howard en sortant de l'ombre.

Je l'observe, le salut légèrement de la tête et sort pour installer Deathsythe. J'entends Howard parler :

-" Thomas, je sais que cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais Heero ne permet à personne de toucher à son armure et tu me toucheras à aucun gundam sans l'accord de son pilote et le mien, OK ? "

-" Oui, j'ai compris mais pourquoi ? "

-" Les gundams et leurs pilotes sont bien plus que des hommes et des machines c'est presque osmotique. Ces robots sont une partie de ces pilotes comme un fragments de leurs âmes. "

Je n'entends plus rien de la conversation car je rentre dans le cockpit et je m'installe. J'active l'armure mobile et je commence à la bouger…

Le gundam 02 est en position, je vais pour sortir quand… Cette voix… Duo… Que dit-elle ?

-" Excuse moi "

Un souffle, une caresse… Je suis seul et portant il est présent, j'en suis sur.

-" Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégé. " 

Le cockpit s'ouvre et tout disparaît. Je sors, je veux oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Je dois m'occuper…

…

…

…

Il est une heure du matin, j'ai fini d'installer les 5 gundams. Je me dirige dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vois mon ordinateur, je dois oublier cette sensation qui me poursuit depuis que je suis monté dans le gundam

-" excuse moi " a dit la voix de Duo, car c'était sa voix j'en suis absolument certain. Mais c'est impossible car il est inconscient et loin du hangar, comment j'ai pu l'entendre. **POURQUOI** ???????????????? 

Pourquoi me demandait-il pardon ? Pourquoi se sent-il coupable ? Quelle erreur croit-il avoir commis ? **ASSEZ !!!! **Mon esprit est en ébullition. Je dois l'occuper, le vider complètement du problème. Je vais créer un virus en attendant le jour après tout il est une heure du matin et j'ai largement le temps de créer un super virus vorace. Je vais même l'écrire en binaire cela m'occupera d'autant plus.

001000111101010001000…

…

…

…

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je regarde l'heure, il est huit heures. J'entends frapper à la porte de Quatre et à sa manière de toquer, c'est une femme. Mon virus est terminé. Du bruit se fait de nouveau entendre. Cette fois le bruit de frappe vient de la porte de Wufei et Trowa. Les bruit de pas viennent vers ma chambre, je me tends et prend mon arme en main. On frappe et j'entends Trowa me dire que Sally nous convoque. Je sort dans le couloir et l'interroge du regard en ignorant Hilde qui doit être la personne qui a réveillé Quatre, d'ailleurs il arrive accompagné de Wufei qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, comme chacun de nous. En silence nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie où nous attend Sally.

****

A suivre.

Petites notes :

[1] : Idiot en japonais, c'est une des insultes préférée de notre glaçon adoré : Heero

Pour ce chapitre il n'y en a pas beaucoup. 


	5. Le bouclier et l'épée

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Titre : Et si l'amour m'était conté

****

Chapitre : Chapitre 4

****

Genre : Urgence et X-files chez les gundams boys. Et aussi un p'tit peu de mutant et (enfin) un peu de yaoi sous entendu.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Pas à moi !!!!! Vous content !!!!!

Il faut que j'arrête de regarder Tarzan ça me monte à la tête !

Les mots en italiques sont les pensées des personnages

****

Le bouclier et l'épée

Les cinq adolescents arrivaient dans l'infirmerie aussi frais que les poissons de Ordralfabétix, un jeune poissonnier gaulois qui avec tout son village résistait aux romains [1]. Sally trouvait que la comparaison était tout à fait exacte, si les Gboys avaient été des poissons ils sauraient complètement avariés. 

__

" Il faut vraiment qu'ils se reposent mais avec ce que je vais leur dire cela m'étonnerait beaucoup "pensa Sally

Les cinq jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans la petite salle adjacente à la infirmerie et ils attendaient, l'atmosphère était chargée d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Sally resta silencieuse et les observa

__

" Comment leur dire cela ? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle et puis après ils sauront que je dis la vérité et leurs comportements changeront. Bon courage ma fille "

-" Bonjour les garçons, tu peux sortir Hilde, merci d'être aller les chercher pour moi. "

-" Non, je reste, Duo est mon meilleur ami, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. " répondit Hilde de manière déterminée

-" Comme tu veux mais tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à leurs dire. " Sally souffla et décida de leur demander une faveur :

-" Quoique je dise ou fasse dans les prochaines minutes je souhaite que vous interveniez que lorsque je vous le demande, d'accord ? "

-" Tu as nos paroles à tous Sally. " dit Quatre de manière encourageante.

-" Que savez vous des new types ? " lui répondit l'infirmière

Un ange passa dans la salle car tous étaient surpris par la question de Sally, puis se fut Wufei qui rompit le silence :

-" Ce sont des personnes porteuses de mutations induites par leur vie dans l'espace, ces mutations leur donnent des capacités hors du commun. "

-" Exacte, mais quoi d'autre ? " continua la jeune femme. Quand le silence lui répondit elle précisa sa question

-" Quelles capacités induites par ces modifications connaissez-vous ? "

-" L'empathie " répondit Hilde en observant Quatre puis " mais aussi la télékinésie "

-" … " de la part des pilotes de gundams

-" C'est tout ? " demanda tout de même Sally

-" Tu sais Sally les new types sont rares sur terre et si j'étais l'un d'eux je le cacherais pour éviter d'être un cobaye et perdre ma liberté " lança l'allemande

-" Elle a raison Sally " poursuivi Quatre

-" D'accord, on va changer d'approche. Savez-vous ce qu'est un bouclier ? "

-" Assez ! Si tu veux jouer aux devinettes, tu n'as pas besoin de nous. Nous sommes tous pilotes alors nous savons ce qu'est un bouclier ! " répondit Heero hors de lui.

-" Je ne parlais pas d'un bouclier d'armures mais d'un bouclier humain. "Sally avait de nouveau toute l'attention des adolescents. " Je… Je vais vous dire toute la vérité. Je pense que Duo est un new type bouclier. "

-" Un quoi ? " lâcha Trowa profondément surpris.

-" Un new type bouclier. C'est une personne aillant la capacité d'absorber les douleurs de la personne qu'il protége, mais aussi lui permettre de dépasser ces limites, de le soigner, encore plein d'autre chose. Le lien entre le bouclier et la personne protégée est très complexe. Voila, sans ménagement ce qui se passe. "

-" Et moi je viens de Pluton " répondit Hilde en s'écroulant de rire.

-" Dommage que ce soit faux vous concernant et vrai concernant votre ami " dit une voix inconnue pour tous sauf pour Sally et pour un des Gboys.

-" Je vous présente le docteur Mac Prise, elle va m'aider pour Duo. "

-" Bonjour " Cette voix était celle de Quatre " Comment allez-vous docteur ? "

-" Très bien, et comment vas-tu ? Et le professeur ? Et ton problème de contrôle ? " répondit la concernée.

-" Tout va bien. Je ne contrôle pas tout, mais j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit, ce qui est très utile. "

-" Parfais. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. Pour ton ami cela va être plus difficile, mais vous allez pouvoir m'aider. "

-" Comment ? " lâcha Wufei suspicieux.

-" En m'aidant à retrouver l'épée et à savoir depuis quand votre ami est activé. "

-" J'ai rien compris ! " répliqua Hilde qui était complètement perdue.

-" Je vais tout reprendre. Sally assis toi. Bien, votre ami est un bouclier, qui est lié à ce qu'on appelle une épée, la personne qu'il protége. Le don de Duo est de faire de cette épée un être surhumain, il protége son corps et dans une certaine mesure son âme. Car le bouclier est lié avec son épée par un sentiment amoureux très puissant et pas forcement réciproque, donc le bouclier fera tout pour rendre heureux son épée. Donc dans un premier temps, il faut trouver la personne sur qui a craqué Duo, puis voir ce qui c'est passé chez cette personne dernièrement, car selon moi cette personne a frôlé la mort ce qui a activé la capacité de protection de votre ami à pleine puissance. Mais voilà où est le problème cette personne surcharge l'organisme de Duo qui n'est plus capable d'assumer sa charge de protection tout en menant une vie normale, ce qui cause l'état actuel de votre ami. Je vais être franche avec vous, je n'est jamais rencontré de bouclier aussi puissant que votre ami, mais il y a un revers à la médaille, le corps de votre ami est beaucoup trop jeune et si on ne trouve pas l'épée au plus vite, les conséquences pour votre ami pourraient être terribles. " Le docteur fit une pause pour les laisser digérer ces dires, puis " La personne que l'on cherche doit être suicidaire ou soldat d'élite car pour surcharger un bouclier il faut pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère si vous me passer l'expression. "

-" Un bouclier et son épée ont-ils des liens télépathiques ? " demanda Heero d'une voix égale à lui-même.

-" Oui, comment le savez-vous jeune homme ? " répondit Mac Prise

-" Comment déterminer que la personne que nous trouveront est bien l'épée ? " continua Heero

-" Une simple radio de la jambe suffira car l'épée et le bouclier ont les mêmes blessures, même si le bouclier en a plus, vu qu'il porte celles de l'épée et les siennes. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? "

-" Je pense savoir qui est l'épée. " La phrase que venait de dire Heero stupéfiât tout le monde.

-" Comment c'est possible que tu le sache, Duo te l'avait dit ou quoi ? " Hilde semblait furieuse que Heero ait compris avant elle de qui était amoureux Duo.

-" Il ne m'a rien dit je souhaiterais continuer cette conversation seul avec vous, docteur. " répondit le soldat parfait. Sans s'occuper des réactions des autres pilotes, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais il fut arrêté par Hilde qui lui lança :

-" Pourquoi ? "

-" Pour préserver sa vie privée " puis il alla chercher le médecin et sorti avec elle. Il se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment qui était le plus éloigné de l'infirmerie. Il rendra dans une des pièces, ferma la porte, puis les rideaux et enfin fit le tour de la salle et dit calmement :

-" Il n'y a pas de micro, nous serons tranquille. "

-" Qui est l'épée selon vous ? " demanda le médecin très surpris du comportement du jeune homme.

-" Je pense que je suis cette épée. " répondit Heero avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-" Et pourquoi vous jeune homme ? " demanda le médecin incrédule.

-" J'ai survécu à l'autodestruction de mon armure mobile, il y a six mois j'était aux portes de la mort et maintenant je n'ais aucune séquelle et je n'est pas mis le pied dans un hôpital. De plus, je suis un soldat "rebelle " et j'accepte toujours des missions dangereuses et je reviens toujours avec des blessures qui sont superficielles alors qu'elles paraissent toujours graves voir souvent mortelles quand je me les faisais. Et enfin, j'ai entendu la voix de Duo cette nuit et elle me demandait pardon pour ne pas m'avoir mieux protégé. Je pense que pour toutes ces raisons que je suis l'épée. " répondit-il.

-" Où étiez-vous lorsque vous l'avais entendu ? " rétorqua le médecin.

-" Dans son armure mobile. Pourquoi ? "

-" Il est possible que le lien télépathique est fonctionné malgré son état parce que vous étiez dans son armure et donc dans son environnement personnel. " Le médecin se cantonna dans son silence puis lança :

-" Allons faire une radio, et nous serons fixés. " lâcha le médecin en se levant. Elle sortît de la pièce, suivie du pilote 01.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Heero était de retour dans la salle de réunion, il se réinstalla sur la même chaise et attendît en silence. Sally se leva et lança :

-" Où est le docteur Mac Prise Heero ? "

-" Elle est allée vérifier mon hypothèse, elle sera de retour dans une demi heure. "

-" Je vais aller vous chercher des petits déjeunes en attendant. " repris Sally

Le silence était pesant, et d'un coup Hilde se leva et commença à fulminer :

-" Idiot, il pouvait pas me le dire, non, môssieur est trop pudique pour le dire à sa meilleur amie, je le crois pas, je le crois pas, je… " Hilde s'arrêta et repris :

-" Sally cela sent vachement bon et je meurt de faim, donne !!!!!! "

Sally donna un plateau à Hilde puis à chacun des Gboys. Aucun d'eux ne mangea car ils étaient tous encore sous le choc des révélations concernant Duo, seule Hilde mangeait avec appétit mais ce n'était qu'une façade car au fond elle était aussi inquiète que les pilotes de gundam. Une porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et madame Mac Prise pénétra dans la salle avec des radios dans les mains et elle lança en observant Heero:

-" Votre hypothèse était la bonne, j'ai la radio de votre ami et la vo… enfin celle de la personne que vous m'avez indiqué, elles sont parfaitement identique. "

-" Qui est le grand chéri de Duo ? " demanda Hilde " Que j'aille lui casser la figure ! "

-" Hilde ! " la réprimanda Quatre " L'épée n'était même pas au courant du tout cela ça se trouve. "

-" C'est ça, et moi je suis un pilote de gundam ! Quatre réfléchi, cette épée a des capacités hors du commun et elle ne s'en serait jamais aperçue ! Ça je refuse de le croire. " répondit l'allemande.

-" Des capacités non humaines… " murmura Sally. Tout le monde se mis à l'observer Sally. Lentement, elle se retourna vers Heero et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-" Heero, tu te souviens sûrement de notre première rencontre à l'hôpital militaire, et bien on t'avait fais des tests et il s'avérait que tu avait un métabolisme incroyable et surtout tu aurais du mourir de tes blessures ou si tu y réchappais tu aurais du être un véritable légume. Je n'ais jamais pu te le dire puisque Duo est venu te libérer. Heu… Heero est-tu l'épée ? "

-" … " fut sa seule réponse.

Devant ce silence le docteur Mac Prise décida de parler : 

-"Heero est bien l'épée de Duo. Leurs radios à tous les deux sont identiques. " Elle laissa un temps de silence pour que chacun dans la pièce puisse comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis elle repris en s'adressant au pilote japonais :

-" J'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle Heero vous ne devez en aucun cas repartir en mission… "

-" QUOI ? " hurla le concerné

-" Ecoutez moi, Duo est dans le coma, un coma profond, si jamais vous êtes ne serait-ce qu'égratigner vous le tueriez, son organisme est au bord de l'épuisement total et sachez que cela n'est pas bon du tout pour un new type bouclier. "

-" Expliquez-vous. " ordonna le pilote 01.

-" C'est très simple, Duo fait passer votre organisme avant le sien, donc si vous étiez blessé son organisme s'en presserait de vous guérir comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Mais vu son état actuel, si son pouvoir vous concernant est sollicité, il devra pour vous guérir arrêter certaine de ces fonctions biologiques qui fonctionnent encore pour avoir la force de le faire. Or ces fonctions ne sont plus légion, il lui reste la respiration, et les battements de son cœur et si une de ces deux fonctions s'arrêtent, il en mourra. De plus, je peux vous dire que son malaise était du à une déficience cardiaque. C'est assez clair maintenant. "

-" Je n'est pas demandé quoique ce soit à ce baka, alors c'est hors de question que j'arrête les missions. " Heero se leva et quitta la pièce furieux.

-" Il va se calmer, rassurez vous. " dit Quatre en s'adressant au docteur Mac Prise

-" Je l'espère " répliqua la concernée " car je ne rigolait absolument pas sur les conséquences du quelconque blessure le concernant. " Puis se reprenant, elle s'adressa aux personnes restaient dans la salle :

-" Bien, il va falloir aussi faire une biographie complète de Heero depuis qu'il connaît Duo pour que je fasse des estimations quand au probable réveil de votre ami. "

Deux jeunes filles avaient écouté avec attention tout ce qui avait été dit dans la salle de réunion de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille chinoise détacha ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule, elle passa la main dedans avant de dire à son amie européenne :

-" Tu avais raison sur Sally. Mais que fait-on maintenant ? "

-" Je ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je suis un peu perdu Meiran. "

-" Tout comme lui. "

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes puis Meiran pris la parole :

-" Que ferais tu si tu était à sa place ? "

-" … "

-" Moi, je demanderais conseil à un ami. "

-" Tu as raison, il est temps de prendre les chose en main. Qu'en penses-tu ? " demanda l'adolescente en noire

-" Je pense que l'on va jouer les cupidons toutes les deux ! "

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire puis Meiran repris :

-" Tu t'occupes de Trowa et moi " Elle fut coupée par son amie

-" Et toi, tu t'occupes de Quatre. "

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la base. Leurs apparences changèrent et après s'être souri elles se séparèrent.

****

A suivre… 

Petites notes :

[1] : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris je parle du poissonnier dans Astérix ! Je vous signale que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas de sous avec.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour en écrire d'autres. Si vous avez des questions mailer moi.


	6. Rêves

****

Titre : Si l'amour m'était conté

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Chapitre 5

****

Genre : Prise de tête pour Hee-chan (et aussi pour l'auteur), il est aussi très OOC.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Ces cinq jeunes apollons et leurs amis ne sont pas ma propriété, mais on peut toujours rêver !

****

Attention : les mots en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

****

Rêves 

__

Comment avait-elle osé lui demander **à lui** d'arrêter les missions ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et encore moins à ce baka, alors pourquoi devait-il arrêter? Pour lui sauver la vie comme il l'avait fait après son autodestruction ? Avait-il vraiment mis sa vie en danger pour le sauver de la mort ? Lui avait-il donné ces capacités hors normes à survivre et à réussir ses missions ? Et si c'était le cas, depuis quand agissait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand sa vie à lui, le pilote 01, avait-elle tant d'importance ?

C'est dans un état d'esprit plus que troublé que Heero quitta la salle de réunion où le docteur Mac Prise avait annoncé, voilà quelques minutes, que lui Heero Yuy était l'épée (le seul et unique grand amour de Duo) à tous les autres pilotes de gundam et qu'elle lui avait interdit de repartir en mission, car la moindre blessure qu'il subirait pouvait être fatal au pilote américain. Celui-ci agissait avec lui comme une éponge à douleur et meurtrissures, lui permettant de guérir et d'être toujours au meilleur niveau, mais affaiblissant lentement mais sûrement le conducteur du gundam Deathscythe.

__

Duo se réveillerait-il un jour ? Mais depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Quand avait-il perdu son contrôle sur lui-même, au point de se mettre en colère devant des témoins ? Son masque de soldat était-il à ce point détruit qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière lui lorsque ses sentiments et ses désirs remontés à la surface ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête du jeune japonais au point de lui donner le tournis. Cette sensation de malaise était accentuée par le manque de repos, et Heero ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour régler tout cela. Dormir ! Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre où il s'enferma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé pendant son sommeil. Il éteignit son ordinateur portable afin que celui-ci ne se mette pas à sonner durant son assoupissement, il fit de même avec son téléphone et enfin il tira les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans une chaleureuse pénombre. Dans la douce tiédeur accumulée par la pièce en cette chaude matinée d'été, il se dévêtit et se coucha en ne portant sur lui qu'un boxer noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate [1]. Il laissa son esprit doucement dériver vers le pays des songes.

Heero se trouvait maintenant debout dans une pièce plongée dans le noir absolu. Il ne voyait rien à pars son corps qui était de nouveau habillé. Il savait qu'il était dans une pièce aux dimensions démesurées car aucuns échos des bruits qu'il faisait ne se faisaient entendre. En fait, il n'y avait aucun son, aucun courant d'air, et l'atmosphère de l'endroit commençait à être pesante mais pour lui. Il leva la tête dans l'espoir de voir un rayon de lumière descendre du plafond, mais rien il ne voyait toujours rien sauf son corps.

__

Mais où suis-je ? Je sais que je rêve et pourtant je suis angoissé. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ici ?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question une voix enfantine s'éleva :

-" J'ai peur, s'il vous plait aidez moi. J'ai peur du noir, aidez moi. " La voix termina sa phrase en un murmure, puis étouffa un sanglot. 

Heero se retourna, la personne qui appelait à l'aide se trouvait derrière lui. L'enfant devait être terroriser et devait difficilement se retenir d'éclater en pleurs.

__

Si seulement je pouvais voir quelque chose, je pourrais peut-être l'aider.

Et là encore, la chose ou la personne qui dirigeait les lieux répondit favorablement à sa demande. Un faisceau de lumière blanche mais pas aveuglante plutôt douce et chaleureuse, tomba du plafond et illumina une petite silhouette allongé sur le sol. La forme recroquevillée était vêtue de haillons. En effet, les vêtements que portait le gamin, étaient tout élimés même déchiré à certain endroit à cause de l'usure. Cependant, ils semblaient propres. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Heero, c'était que les hardes étaient partiellement recouvert d'une cascade de délicates boucles de cheveux couleur miel qui paraissaient doux et soyeux. Le japonais devait se trouvait à environ 20 mètres de lui, mais même à cette distance, il lui semblait que ces adorables ondulations descendaient jusqu'à la taille de l'enfant. Un sanglot se fit entendre ce qui tira le pilote 01 de sa contemplation. Il se décida à parler tout en avançant :

-" Calme toi, tout va bien. Regarde, il y a de la lumière maintenant. "

Il s'accroupit à coté du gamin qui releva la tête vers la voix douce et rassurante qu'il venait entendre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux dévoilant deux superbes améthystes dont éclat était rehaussé par la présence des larmes que l'enfant essayait de retenir. Heero se figea, il ne connaissait qu'une personne possédant des iris colorés de cette couleur : DUO ! Le pilote 01 était stupéfié.

__

Duo se trouve dans mon rêve, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici avec moi ?

La petite voix de l'enfant ramena l'esprit de Heero à cette pseudo réalité.

__

Que vient-il de dire ?

-" Excuse-moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, tu peux répéter ? " 

-" Bien sur "répondit la version miniature de Duo " Je te demandais comment tu t'appelles. " La fin de la phrase fut accompagnée d'un éclatant sourire qui contrastait avec les larmes et la terreur qui marquaient le visage enfantin il y a quelques secondes.

-" Je m'appelles Heero et toi ? " _Mais depuis quand je suis aussi gentil avec Duo ? Rien ne prouve que ce soit lui. Tu penses pouvoir te tromper toi-même, regarde, tu tiens même la conversation avec **lui !!!!!**_ [2]

-" Moi ? Euh… En fait, je n'ais pas de nom alors mes copains m'appellent Sans nom. "

-" D'accord, et où sont tes amis ? "

-" J'en sais rien. On courait et ils étaient derrière moi, puis le noir est arrivé puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. "

-" Je vois. " 

Cette réponse courte et simple surpris beaucoup le gamin qui se demandait si tout les " grands " étaient comme Heero. Voyant ce dernier toujours silencieux et plongé dans ces pensées, le petit prit une décision. Il se déplaça légèrement sans faire de bruit ou se faire remarquer par l'adolescent en face de lui, puis, soudain, il se jeta dans ses bras tout en demandant :

-" Tu restes avec moi le temps que Solo et les autres arrivent, s't'plais ! "

Heero recula l'américain de lui, et l'observa d'un œil critique. Que devait-il faire ?

-" Reste et joue un peu avec moi. " Les larmes et la détresse qui émanaient de Duo, firent céder Heero.

-" Je reste un peu avec toi, mais je te préviens que je vais devoir bientôt retourner chez moi. "

Un sourire magnifique apparu sur le visage du bambin.

-" Super !!!!!! " hurla-t-il.

Une mèche de ces longs cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux, il la rejeta en arrière puis il se concentra sur Heero. Il remarqua que le jeune homme semblait hypnotiser par ses cheveux. Il le ramena doucement à la réalité en l'appelant par son prénom. Le japonais lui demanda alors :

-" Tu as les cheveux très longs, ils ne te gênent pas ? "

-" Euh… " Duo semblait hésiter entre plusieurs réponses " Et bien, si je te dis qu'ils me gênent tu ne vas pas me les couper, hein ? "

La peur du gamin fit sourire heero

-" Bien sur que non, mais je pourrait te montrer comment les coiffer pour qu'ils ne te dérangent plus. "

-" C'est vrai ? " Duo semblait septique.

-" Oui c'est vrai et en plus ils ne s'emmêleront plus aussi facilement. "

-" Plus de nœuds dans les cheveux ? " Heero acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

-" Supergénialmégacool !!!!! Tu me montres ? "

Heero se plaça alors derrière le jeune américain et lui demanda d'une voix calme et détendue :

-" as-tu un peigne ou une brosse ? " 

Pour toute réponse du jeune intéressé, Heero vit apparaître dans son champ de vision un peigne à qui il manquait quelques dents [3]. Il s'en saisi et comment ça à démêler la longue masse capillaire.

-" Tu doit d'abord te démêler les cheveux, voila c'est fini, puis "

-" Déjà mais j'ai rien senti comment tu as fait ? D'habitude j'aime pas que l'on me touche les ch'veux et tout. Mais toi t'as réussis, bizarre. " 

_Non, pas bizarre mais plutôt féerique. Duo a une chevelure aussi douce que de la soie. Elle glisse entre les doigts c'est un vrai ravissement._ Heero était aux anges.

-" Bon, après avoir enlevé tous les nœuds, qu'est ce que je fais ? "

-" Et bien tu sépare tes cheveux en trois, donne moi tes mains, je vais te montrer. "

Heero pris alors les mains de l'enfant, les posa sur les mèches et comment ça à les guidées.

-" Très bien, puis après, tu les tresses comme ceci. Une fois fini, tu attache le tout avec un ruban, un élastique pour que cela tienne et voila ils te dérangeront plus. "

-" Mais j'ai pas d'attache pour la natte comment je fais ? "

Heero vit apparaître dans sa main libre un superbe ruban de velours bleu cobalt. 

__

La même nuance de bleu que mes yeux.

-" Tiens je te donne ce ruban, mais en échange tu vas devoir refaire ta tresse tout seul d'accord ? "

-" Il est bleu comme tes yeux… D'accord, je la refais tout seul. "

Duo défit doucement sa natte, repassa un coup de peigne puis recommença sa tresse. Une fois celle-ci fini, il attacha le bout de velours cobalt au bout. L'opération terminée, il commença à bouger la tête dans tout les sens jusqu'au moment où il reçu le bout de la natte sur le nez.

-" Ouille ! C'est super comme coiffure ! Merci. "

La joie de Duo étant très communicative, Heero se surpris à sourire. Soudain, une sensation le dérangea. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le rappelait loin d'ici, il était tant de partir.

-" Duo, je dois m'en aller tout de suite. "

-" Non, reste encore, si tu pars le noir va revenir et puis je serais tout seul et je m'ennuierai et puis je pleurerai et ce sera de ta faute alors tu sera malheureux et tu pleurera aussi et "

-" Sans nom, écoute j'ai plusieurs chose à te dire :

*la lumière ne va pas s'éteindre, tu n'as donc pas avoir peur.

-" J'ai jamais peur moi d'abord ! "

-" OK,*les garçons ça ne pleure jamais et 

*tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, enfin si tu m'aides pour faire quelque chose. "

-" Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? " demanda Duo intrigué

-" Tu dois donner un nom à une amie. "

-" Et c'est qui ton amie ? "

-" C'est elle. " Un bébé labrador au pelage aussi doré que les cheveux de quatre venait de montrer le bout de sa truffe. Il apparu entièrement (sortant de derrière Heero) sous les yeux ébahis du garçonnet. Le chiot se dirigea vers lui, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et se mit à léchouiller le visage de l'enfant avec empressement. De satisfaction, la chienne se mis à remuer la queue ce qui eue pour conséquence un éclat de rire tonitruant made in Duo Maxwell (marque déposé). Le rire encouragea le labrador dans sa tache. Heero était ravi, il pourrait laisser cette version de Duo dans une sécurité relative certes, mais existante et en plus il ne serait pas seul il ne verrait pas le temps passer en attendant son retour.

-" Comment vas-tu la nommer ? " demanda Heero en souriant maintenant sans aucune retenu.

-" Gourmandise ! " répondit le garçon entre deux éclats de rire

-" En revoir Sans nom ! En revoir Gourmandise ! "

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers les ombres environnantes et il entendit alors dire

-" Reviens vite, Gourmandise n'est pas toi, tu vas me manquer Heero. "

A l'infirmerie, un délicat sourire se posa sur les lèvres légèrement sèches d'un jeune comateux aux longs cheveux natté.

Heero se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il regarda l'horloge et elle indiquait 16h38.Des coups répétés à la porte attirèrent son attention.

__

C'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

Il se rhabilla et ouvrit la porte. Trowa le regarda et annonça :

-" message des profs, on a une mission ! "

****

A suivre

Rêves de l'auteur

Je remercie bien fort monsieur météo qui m'a permis grâce à la neige qui a bloqué les routes, et, la dépression de ma prof d'enzymologie, de ne pas aller en cours et ainsi de taper ce chapitre. ^____________^ 

Kalhana est très contente et vous ?

L Pour cause de formatage le prochain chapitre ne sera disponible que dans une quinzaine de jours, désolé.

Petites notes :

[1] : Toutes ensemble : Heeroooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, les fans, je vous jure. Et surtout, on ne bave pas sur ordinateur et encore moins sur le clavier ! Sinon, ils vont être tout cassé !!!!

[2] : Heero est en train de se parler à lui-même : il y a donc Heero conscient celui qui est vu par tout le monde (le 1ere à parler) et le Heero inconscient qui lui est comme son nom l'indique l'inconscient du soldat parfais (le 2d à parler). Et le subconscient me direz-vous ? Je vous répondrais que je n'en sais rien (je me rappelle plus du court de philo, la terminal c'est trop loin ^-^ !) 

[3] : Je parle du peigne comme d'une personne je sais mais en fait, j'ai les cheveux très long (mi-fesse) et croyez moi mais ce petit objet peut vous en faire voir de toute les couleurs comme une vrai personne !


	7. Revirement et réception

****

Série : Gundam wing

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Chapitre 6

****

Genre : Prise de tête pour Wuffy et surprise ! Je suis trop sadique des fois.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Gundam wing n'est pas à moi et je ne fais aucun bénéfice, Snif pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup les avoir.

****

Attention : les mots en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

****

Revirement et réception

Quatre quittait la salle de réunion de l'infirmerie où il venait, avec les autres pilotes, d'essayer de faire un planning de toutes les missions effectuées par Heero et Duo qu'ils soient ensemble ou séparés. Plus une heure et demi après le départ explosif de Heero, ils étaient tous parvenus à la conclusion que sans son aide ils n'arriveraient à rien. Car combien de missions secrètes le pilote 01 avait-il effectué pour le professeur J sans qu'il n'en parle à personne. De plus Duo ne parlait, lui non plus, jamais des actions solos qu'il faisait pour le professeur G. Donc impossible de déterminer un quelconque temps de remise en forme du pilote américain et un quelconque réveil de ce dernier. Quatre était légèrement découragé par cet obstacle, parce que celui ci mettrait Heero encore plus en colère car aucune amélioration de l'état de Duo impliquait pour lui pas de mission et d'une manière plus personnelle, lui, Quatre Raberba Winner, l'héritier d'une grande famille et commandant " spirituel "des macguanacs était impuissant, parfaitement inutile pour son meilleur ami et ce simple fait l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Duo._ " Un new type, alors je ne suis pas le seul parmi les pilotes de gundam. Je le plains car il a dut beaucoup souffrir, pourquoi il ne s'est pas confié à moi, pourquoi ? Il a peut-être eu peur de me choquer ? Mais maintenant il est dans le coma, remarque cela ressemble à son sommeil après l'autodestruction d'Heero. _Quatre fut coupé de ses pensées par une vague de douceur et de chaleur qui provenait de plusieurs personnes en même temps. En se concentrant sur les sensations émises, il put déterminer que ces pensées provenaient de deux personnes. La première était calme et sûrement endormi vu la légèreté des émotions qu'elle émettait, quant à la seconde, elle était étrange ni éveillée ni endormie comme si un troisième état pouvait exister. Intrigué par cet esprit, le pilote arabe se concentra sur lui et il put l'identifier : _Duo !!!!!! _Le jeune empathe courut à l'infirmerie de la base, vers la chambre du pilote 02, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Duo était allongé dans son lit et une autre version de lui plus jeune se tenait à genou sur le sol et derrière lui assis en tailleur le pilote aux yeux de glace coiffait avec application les longs cheveux de l'américain. La scène devint floue et disparue. Quatre rapporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé et vit au bout de quelques minutes apparaître un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. Quatre rassuré sorti de la pièce pour tombé nez à nez avec Wufei qui annonça d'une voix claire malgré la fatigue évitante qu'il ressentait :

-" Les professeurs viennent d'arriver, on a une mission. Barton est allé chercher Yuy "

Les quatre pilotes de gundam en condition de se battre se réunir autours de Sally et des concepteurs des gundams pour recevoir leurs ordres de mission. Depuis peu, les mads avaient donné leur confiance à Sally et ils n'hésitaient plus à passer par elle pour leurs donner leurs instructions ou de l'impliquer dans les missions de leurs protégés.

-" Heero, tu es dispensé de mission " Exclama le professeur J.

La doctoresse, qui parlait à voix basse avec G de l'état de Duo, s'interrompit pour voir la réaction du garçon qui resta de marbre.

__

Pendant son absence quelque chose semble l'avoir calmé. Oui, mais quoi ?

Perplexe face à la non-réaction du pilote 01, le médecin repris sa discussion avec l'homme à l'aspect de champignon tout en gardant un œil sur le pilote.

Le professeur J repris :

-" C'est une mission pour deux, simple destruction de base, elle durera une semaine. "

L'homme cybernétique se retourna vers ces collègues et voyant qu'ils n'avaient rien à rajouter, il leur fit signe de sortir, et les cinq savants rebelles, dans un bel ensemble, quittèrent la salle laissant Sally donnait plus de précision. Celle ci regarda les garçons et dit :

-" La logique voudrait que Quatre et Trowa y aille car ils sont les plus performants dans ce genre de mission à deux, car Heavyarm est le gundam le plus apte à ce genre de mission et Trowa travaille mieux avec Quatre que Wufei. " 

Elle se garda bien de précisé que le binôme Heero Duo était le plus efficace et qu'il aurait été le plus apte.

__

Mieux vaut évité de réveiller l'eau qui dort.

Quatre se retourna vers Trowa, puis vers Sally :

-" C'est d'accord. "

-" Je vais prévenir les profs. " La jeune femme quitta donc la pièce laissant les garçons préparer leur mission. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut suivie par les pilotes 01et 05 qui se dirigèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. 

Meiran soupira. Juste au moment où elles avaient décidé d'agir les deux cibles allaient partir en mission.

__

C'est pas vrai, je suis maudite ou quoi. Je veux remplir ma mission et repartir, par Nataku qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir aussi peu de chance pendant cette opération.

Meiran suivi du regard Heero et Wufei. Elle vit que ce dernier regardait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sally et les professeurs. Puis, elle le vit soupirait doucement en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment d'habitation où il logeait durant son séjour à la base. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Sa cible était partie, certes, mais elle en avait une autre.

Plus loin une jeune fille en noir ria, les choses allaient s'arranger plus vite que prévu pour Wufei et tant mieux car la date fatidique approchait à grand pas. 

****

A suivre

J'ai réussi, je l'ai écrit ce chapitre.

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai fait un grave blocage sue ce chapitre mais je suis guérie ! ! ! ! !

Mici, à Kaory ( ma première review vient d'elle) et à Shin (qui malgré l'up énorme qu'elle avait à faire) ont pris le temps de rigoler avec moi. Gros bizous baveux 

Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère que vous l'aviez aimé comme même.

^_~ Bizous et au prochain chapitre.J Je pense que le suivant sera plus long ! ! !

__


	8. Problémes

****

Série : Gundam wing

****

Auteur : Kalhana

****

Chapitre : Chapitre 7

****

Genre : Prise de tête de tout le monde ! Même de l'auteur.

****

Mail : kalhana@free.fr

****

Disclamer : Gundam wing n'est pas à moi (T_T) et je ne fais aucun bénéfice (tant mieux, comme cela j'ai pas d'impôts à payer).

****

Attention : les mots en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

****

Problèmes

Meiran suivit de loin le pilote chinois. Une fois que celui ci fut rentré dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et l'observa. Il était à genou devant le temple de ses ancêtres en train de prier. La jeune fille secoua la tête_ Il fait tout pour se rendre malheureux, il est tellement englué dans ses souvenirs qu'il en oublie de vivre et de croire en son avenir. C'est vraiment triste. Mais je vais changer tout ça !_

La jeune fille pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce où se trouvait le garçon en prière.

-" Qui es-tu ? Et que fait-tu ici ? " S'exclama ce dernier sans se retournait vers l'arrivante.

-" Tu crois qu'en priant pour le repos des morts tu vivras mieux ta vie ? Si c'est le cas tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au sabre ! "

Wufei se retourna vers l'enquiquineuse de prier en rond et resta interdit, la jeune femme lui ressemblait. Elle avait les cheveux noirs mi-long, lâchés et elle portait une robe verte émeraude et dessus le dragon du clan Chang était brodé en fil d'or. _Comment ose-t-elle porter les couleurs de mon clan ! je vais la _

Mais le pilote ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car elle lui lança

-" Pas de regard noir monsieur Chang ! "

-" Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ! je suis " et il fut encore coupé

-" Tu ne crois pas que ta femme t'a envoyé l'épouse idéale auprès de toi mais que tu es trop lâche pour le reconnaître ? "

__

Mais qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle passe du coq à l'âne mais pourquoi ?

-" Pourquoi tu veux m'aider alors que je n'en ai pas besoin ! "

-" Parce que tu en as besoin et que quelqu'un qui t'aime beaucoup ne veut pas que tu souffres plus que nécessaire. Tu l'aimes n'est pas ? "

Le garçon hésita à répondre puis il se lança

-" Oui, mais il y a Mei "

-" Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle te l'a envoyé, tu crois que votre rencontre est un hasard ? Suis-je bête, une femme qui se place entre un MS et un homme, alors qu'elle le connaît à peine, ne peut absolument rien ressentir pour la personne qu'elle protège, elle ne peut qu'être folle furieuse. Ho oui ! Il faut qu'elle soit folle pour t'aimer aussi passionnément. "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et le pilote de gundam se mit à réfléchir.

-" Répond à cette question : Il vaut mieux que tu aimes une morte en te rendant malheureux ou une vivante en vous rendant heureux tous les deux ? "

La jeune fille tourna les talons et ressortie par l'endroit d'où elle était venue laissant perplexe l'adolescent au cœur tourmenté. 

A quelque chambre de là, Heero était en train de surfer sur le net pour trouver des informations sur les mouvements de OZ, quand il sentit une présence.Un vent chaud lui caressa la nuque, non pas un vent une respiration puis la sensation glissa jusqu'à ses mains et devient presque réelle. Les mêmes émotions que lorsque Duo venait la nuit dans son dos pour le forcer à aller dormir, qu'il plaçait sa tête contre son cou et faisait glisser ses mains vers les siennes pour l'empêcher de taper sur son clavier. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. La chaleur passa entre ses doigts comme si ces mains virtuelles avaient enlacé les siennes. Puis il sentit une pression sur la main droite, un léger étirement comme pour le forcer à se lever. Et il se laissa faire, il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée : son lit.

Il se coucha et senti, comme quelques heures plutôt, la fatigue le surprendre, il se dériva vers l'inconscience en murmurant :

-" J'espère que tu es content Duo, je me repose "

La présence quitta la pièce, laissant son occupant dormir.

A l'infirmerie, au même moment :

-" Docteur le cœur du pilote vient de s'emballer, il est à 150 battements/minute ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! "

-" Attendons un peu et calmez- vous voyons ! "

-" Mais c'est anormal son muscle cardiaque ne devrait pas "

L'infirmière était au bord de la crise de nerf, quand un bip se fit entendre, ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement de surprise de celle-ci quand elle vit que le cœur du malade battait à 50 battements/minute.

-" Mais, je n'aie pas rêvait, il battait trop vite et "

-" Du calme ! Allez-vous reposer vous en avait besoin. "

L'aide soignante quitta la chambre du malade en laissant le médecin seul avec le patient.

-" Alors petit bouclier, qu'as-tu encore fait pour ton épée ? Duo, écoute, je suis le docteur MacPrise et je vais m'occuper de toi avec Sally. Nous savons que Heero est important pour toi, qu'il est ton protégé. Pendant que tu récupères nous veillerons sur lui. D'accord ? "

Aucune réponse n'intervient pour affirmer ou contredire la femme.

-" Tu l'aimes au point de mourir, n'est pas ? "

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du patient.

-" Alors dort, car lui ne pourra pas vivre sans toi tu peux en être sur Duo. Heero n'existe que pour Duo, et, Duo n'existe que pour Heero. "

Heero fut accueilli par des aboiements et un chiot se précipita vers lui suivit par un gamin coiffé d'une natte.

__

Tu voulais que je reviens ici Duo mais pourquoi ?

Le gamin attrapa sa main et le tira vers l'espace de lumière qui avait doublé de surface depuis sa première venue. L'adolescent et le gamin s'assirent sur le sol et Duo perdit son sourire et s'exclama d'une voix grave :

-" Ils veilleront sur toi mais ils le feront moins bien que moi. Alors je vais guérir très vite, je te le promets ! "

Il le leva la main et caressa la joue du japonais et dit en un murmure

-" Oui, ho, oui. Si vous pouviez seulement imaginer. "

Le petit Duo revient à sa potion de tailleur et retrouva son sourire et repris comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-" Tu joues avec moi aux 1000 bornes. C'est Gourmandise qui me l'a amené tout à l'heure. "

-" D'accord, mais il faut que tu m'explique car je ne connais pas ce jeu. "

-" YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Alors voilà les règles. "

Wufei tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment agir ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était piégé. Il n'avait pas appris, quand il était enfant, à écouter son cœur. Non, il avait appris la sagesse des écrits et l'art du combat. Sa seule raison d'exister avait été son clan et l'honneur de celui-ci, mais là, il n'était question que de lui Wufei Chang et il était complètement perdu, seul. D'un coté, son cœur, lui, hurlait d'aller voir Sally, de lui parler, lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle et aussi, pensa-t-il en rougissant comme une collégienne, de l'allonger sur le premier endroit plat venu et de lui faire l'amour sans retenu puis lui demander sa main. Mais de l'autre, son esprit, lui rappelait que le clan, sa famille, lui avait choisi une épouse et qu'il lui devait amour et fidélité. Qui devait-il écouter son cœur et ses émotions très fleur bleue de gamin amoureux ou bien son esprit de guerrier qui n'avait qu'une seule maîtresse la Justice. Que choisir ? Quel avenir serait le bon ? Et que ressentait Sally pour lui ?

Heero éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de chibi Duo. Ce dernier venait de tomber en panne d'essence et n'avait aucune pompe à essence à disposition. Heero n'avait plus que 250 kilomètres à parcourir et avec le gosse hors jeu, il était sur de gagner.

-" Je vais gagner ! Et toi, tu vas perdre ! " S'exclama le japonais

-" Pas si sur " répondit le bout de chou avec dans ses yeux un éclat de malice

-" Comment compte-tu faire ? "

-" L'auto-stop ! Tu me prends en auto-stop et comme j'ai plus que 50 kilomètres à faire, je suis sur de gagner ! "

Un aboiement sonore sembla donner raison au petit américain et Heero ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'exploser de rire en essayant d'articuler :

-" D'accord ! Je te laisse la victoire ! "

Le garçon penchant la tête sur le coté et Gourmandise ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'imiter, ce qui fît redoubler les rires du pilote de gundam 01.

-" J'aime quand tu ris Hee-chan ! "

Le garçon se déplaça pour se caler dans les bras de l'adolescent en se mettant à sourire

-" J'aime aussi être dans tes bras. "

Heero referma ses bras sur le corps fragile de l'enfant en pensant que se serait plus agréable que se soit la version adolescente du pilote natté.

Quatre soupira, il venait avec Trowa de s'installer dans l'appartement qu'ils leur serviraient de planque pour cette mission et pour une raison inconnue, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce lieu. Le sentiment de mal être du pilote du gundam Sandrock ne passa pas inaperçu pour le pilote Heavyarms.

-" Quatre ça va ? "

-" … "

La situation était très inhabituelle : le silencieux parlait et le social se refermait sur lui-même. Et cette simple constatation blessa Trowa bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cette blessure fût perçue instantanément par l'arabe.

-" Trowa, je suis désolé ! mais cet endroit… "

-" Oui ? "

Trowa était rassuré, le problème ne venait pas de lui mais de la pièce ! Mais pourquoi était-il soulagé ?

-" Trowa pendant la mission promet moi que l'on ne se sépara pas quoi qu'il arrive ! "

-" Promis. "

Ce simple mot venait de calmer l'adolescent blond bien mieux que tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais une chose était sûre : cette mission allait mal se dérouler.

Wufei avait pris sa décision. Il avait analysé la situation dans tous les sens et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait faire comprendre sa décision à Sally même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les appartements du médecin de la base d'un pas décidé. Vu l'heure, elle devait avoir fini sa garde à l'infirmerie, elle serait donc chez elle.

Il inspira une bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte que Sally ouvrit après seulement quelques secondes d'attente. Elle fut très surprise de voir le pilote chinois sur le pas de porte.

-" Wufei ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

-" J'ai quelque chose à te dire qui risque de ne pas te plaire, alors est ce que je peux rentrer ? "

-" Bien sur " Mais le cœur du médecin venait de se briser, il venait pour lui dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y avait que cela qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer !

Un baiser passionné qui devient caresse, deux corps qui s'unissent pour ne former plus qu'un seul et unique être. Des mots murmuraient avec passion pour prouver à l'autre qu'on l'aime puis un raz de marais, une jouissance. L'épuisement et le bonheur d'être deux apparaissent pour ne plus repartir. De l'amour et rien d'autre, le monde n'existe plus pour eux. Et l'un d'eux porte en lui une vie minuscule, une simple cellule qui apportera avec elle, le symbole vivant de l'unicité de ses parents.

De loin, une jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

-" Bien, le problème Meiran est résolu, mais d'autres ennuis se profilent à l'horizon. "

****

à suivre

La suite ne serait publiée qu'après mes examens donc pas avant la mi-juin.


End file.
